conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellevoire
'''Bellevoire, Belle Peninsula or Northill (Nurthas) '''is a cold province located at the far north of of the continent of Daneia. Starlint, in the east front is the current capital city run by the Faerie Republic. It is currently controlled and dominated by Faeries. There are five Royal Seats of Power representing each region in the province namely, King Gordal of Whisthor, Princess Chanis of Gagivur, Emperor Nurai of Darkmark and Prime Minister Yarnu of Korreski. Amanda of Laerin is the current Main Queen. The region is rich with culture as a result of immigration from other lands. Bellevoire is one of the wealthiest provinces of Daneia. History Birthyear (Year 1) According to ancient Excelic lore , Bellevoire was created by the Supreme Deity many years after the creation of Ha'l Talihib'an , the neighboring Jahanti continent. He gave life to all who lived in the now snowy land and made all things. Thesin Lorebringer supposedly did quests for this ancient entity and as a reward, became the first Bellevorian king. Niscopar Empire (Year 455 - 600) The first to arrive in Bellevoire were the Marcies from the Plantlands. They made use of the many natural resources it had to offer and eventually they made the first Bellevorian town, Coisse, which meant "new" in the Marcy language. After many years, the town slowly began to grow into a much bigger town which they later renamed into 'Vanue,' Marcy for home. Nanoise Wellheart formed the Order of the Rose which was the beginning of a civilized Bellevoire. Rashid Empire (Year 601 - 750) The next to colonize Bellevoire was the Shastore from Rujaspo (Rock Point ). They were led by Ibn Nura al-Rhotka. They rose to power through the First Great War. They converted some to worship the Tel Halla'ben. Ashbar Empire (Year 751 - 926) The third occupants were the Arians from the ancient civilization of Ashbar. They were led by Aileen Ariabene. Si Heun Dynasty (Year 1023 - 1342) The next to conquer were the Hu Yeun from the imperial Shi Zu Ming. They won as a r esult of the Great Ming Jong War between the Hu Yeun and the Excelic. Leite Dynasty The Gnomes from the Plantlands were the ones who "sowed the seeds" for Bellevoire's future. They improved Bellevoire's living standards and quality of life. Guriel the Wise was the Gnomic King of the Empire at the time, and he built farms and ranches all over Bellevoire. Carnegie Rule In the Sho century , Bellevoire became the main interest of Nilea Carnegie and the Shine Elves of Almara. Eventually, Nilea's son Ranea the Brave became the Mausser King. Ranea made the economy of this developed nation even stronger. Prolific Era Iamentus Lorebringer is elected the Mausser King of the Belle Peninsula by the leaders of the High Court. The Order of the Dragon is Established by the Mausser King. Geography Since this province is a peninsula in the far north of the continent of Daneia, it is very mountainous in all of the regions especially Zephyr, the Auxine, Whisthor and Wuraas Endus. Kingdoms Bellevoire is divided into sixteen kingdoms. Each one of these kingdoms is governed by a leader . Template:Notice Aurora The Auxine The Brach Catja Darkmark Falking Goldnectar Korreski Middletone The North The Par Pygmy Sunleaf Whisthor Wuraas Endus Zephyr Races There are many races in Bellevoire and the land is diverse in terms of races because of its previous colonizers. *Excelic *Shastore *Arian *Orc *Dwarf *Shine Elf (Lithian) *Dark Elf (Essian) *Ice Elf (Frassian) *Snow Fairy Government Bellevoire is currently under the rule of the Faeries. Economy Since the early Carnegie rule, Bellevoire has rapidly developed into a more powerful and influencial society. This great development is called the Years of Snow and Life. The Great Bank and the World Barter House were some of the first Buildings of Economy established. The arrival of Carrie Saruh and her team of architects from the Faerie Islands also shaped Bellevoire's design and economy. Culture The Excelic of Bellevoire love to have feasts. =Related Articles= *Starling Category:Realms Category:Provinces Category:Bellevoire